


В вагоне поезда

by Reidzy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, railway, Железные дороги, Рождество, повседневность, разница в возрасте, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Реборн протискивался по узкому проходу вагона, пропихивая чемодан и удерживая рюкзак. На дворе было двадцать четвертое декабря, этой ночью — Рождество, которое изначально он хотел отпраздновать в спокойствии дома, а после случилась незапланированная командировка. Добравшись до своего места, мужчина с облегчением заметил соседа — невысокого шатена. Тот поднял взгляд, вытащил наушник из уха и улыбнулся мужчине:— О, вы мой сосед? Как Вас зовут? Я Савада Тсунаеши. Можно просто Тсуна.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	В вагоне поезда

Реборн протискивался по узкому проходу, пропихивая чемодан и удерживая рюкзак. Люди в вагоне шумели и смеялись, словно специально раздражая уставшего итальянца. На дворе было двадцать четвертое декабря, этой ночью — Рождество, которое изначально он хотел отпраздновать в спокойствии дома, а после случилась незапланированная командировка. И правда, когда это начальство вообще интересовали планы подчиненных? Особенно лучших подчиненных.

Праздновать Рождество предстояло теперь в покачивающемся вагоне поезда.

До дома было три дня пути. Там уже проще было отпраздновать Новый Год, чем запоздалое Рождество.

Еще и место пришлось выбрать неудобное — верхняя боковушка! Все остальные места разобрали едва ли не за месяц. Еще бы! Праздничные дни.

Добравшись до своего места, мужчина с облегчением заметил соседа — невысокого шатена, уткнувшегося в окно носом. Итальянец надеялся, что сосед поменяется с ним позициями. Скинув рюкзак на сиденье, Реборн привлек к себе внимание молодого человека. Азиатский разрез глаз и светлые карие глаза были неожиданным открытием для мужчины. Возможно, один из родителей был европейцем? Шатен вытащил наушник из уха и улыбнулся мужчине:

— О, вы мой сосед? Как Вас зовут? Я Савада Тсунаеши. Можно просто Тсуна.

В этот момент итальянец понял, что поездка будет невыносимой: у «просто Тсуны» была недовольно радостная и счастливая рожа, как будто Савада желал разозлить и так на все злящегося мужчину. Сцепив зубы, Реборн сдержал эмоции и подарил вежливую дежурную улыбку:

— Реборн Леони*. Приятно познакомиться. Могу я попросить тебя об услуге?

Тсуна неожиданно нахмурился, но через мгновение уже снова улыбался.

— Да, конечно, а что случилось?

— Поменяйся со мной местами. Я не особо юркий, чтобы залезть наверх.

Вообще-то итальянец немного юлил — проворности ему было не занимать. Хотя бы потому, что быть таким полагалось одному из самых востребованных киллеров современности. И даже это не заставляло его босса быть послушным и кротким.

«Ничего, скоро контракт истекает, и я с Джессо больше работать не буду», — злорадно подумал Реборн.

— Да, конечно, без проблем, — согласился тем временем Савада.

— Прекрасно.

Реборн подхватил свой чемодан и закинул наверх, а рюкзак запихал под сидение.

— Куда едешь?

От итальянца не укрылось фамильярное обращение на «ты», но это еще не так было раздражающе, как явная болтливость собеседника. Тсуна не спешил разложить свою постель и скрыться на верхней полке, смотрел с любопытством и энтузиазмом. Видимо, Савада был из болтунов, которых так не любил Реборн.

— Домой, — сухо отозвался мужчина и поднялся, направившись к проводнику. Стоило захватить чашку и налить себе хотя бы чая. На кофе итальянец и не рассчитывал — растворимый был полной дрянью, которую он не пил и не признавал как напиток. Возвращаясь, Реборн надеялся, что Савада уже скрылся наверху, но тот сидел и жевал орешки, как ни в чем не бывало. Увидев вернувшегося соседа, молодой человек расцвел улыбкой. Оказаться дома за надежной дверью в полном одиночестве хотелось все больше. Вежливость Леони трещала по швам: ему едва удавалось быть нейтрально-спокойным. Обычно терпение Реборна было едва ли не легендарным, но проблема была в том, что обычно все шло по плану мужчины, а не как сейчас. Вспоминая улыбку Джессо, мужчина надеялся, что получит однажды заказ на него, который с удовольствием приведет в действие (что, конечно же, было крайне маловероятно). Слабо грело душу осознание, что контракт истекал с наступлением нового года. Оставалась всего лишь неделя, из которой трое суток Реборн должен был провести в поезде.

— Я тоже, до Рима, — подал снова голос Тсуна, словно не замечая настроение итальянца.

— Прекрасно, — без радости отозвался Леони.

— Очень жаль только, что до Рождества не успел вернуться. Дома елка большая-большая. Меня ждут подчи… друзья. Будет, наверное, очень шумно и суматошно. Хорошо, что я подарки заранее выбрал и доставкой отправил в шт… домой. А у вас большая семья?

Реборн не хотел отвечать, но пару оговорок в речи шатена натолкнули киллера на странную мысль, которую хотелось проверить. На долю секунды показалось, что Тсуна не только понимает, с кем разговаривает, но и не так-то прост. 

«Профдеформация, Реборн, профдеформация, не каждый вокруг тебя связан с преступностью», — убеждал мысленно себя киллер, но не спешил сбрасывать мысль со счетов.

— Я живу один. А у вас, полагаю, большая семья?

Савада искренне рассмеялся:

— Вы не представляете насколько! Иногда даже кажется, что меня окружает слишком много людей, но все же я их очень люблю. Так всегда, наверное, с семьей.

Навскидку Тсунаеши выглядел очень молодым. Реборн с натяжкой дал бы ему и двадцать лет, но настолько молодых боссов точно не было. Не в Италии. Оставалось три варианта: Савада не был связан с преступностью; его семья была не из Италии; ему было больше двадцати.

— Сколько тебе лет, Тсуна?

Карие глаза загорелись странным блеском, словно Леони вступил в чужую игру. Ощущение было неприятным.

— Двадцать шесть. Уверен, ты думал, что я намного моложе. А тебе сколько?

— Достаточно, — неинформативно отозвался итальянец и только потом опомнился: он налил по пути сюда горячую воду в чашку, а теперь та остывала. Мужчина только потянулся к своему рюкзаку, как Савада протянул пакетик чая.

— Тебе далеко тянуться. Я поделюсь. Надеюсь, ты такой пьешь.

«Крайне наблюдательно», — восхитился мужчина. Человек напротив так легко прочитал его действия, словно знал их наперед. Это было удивительно и пугающе: если бы такой человек был в рядах мафии, у киллера могли бы быть проблемы. Человек, читающий действия наперед — непростая мишень.

— Спасибо, — и мужчина заварил пакетик, не особо интересуясь видом чая. Весь чай, на взгляд Леони, был одинаковым: не таким хорошим, как кофе.

— И все же, какая остановка твоя? — не отставал Савада.

— Конечная. И прекрати задавать так много вопросов. Честно говоря, я хотел бы отдохнуть.

— О, извини.

Киллер в этот момент подумал, что ему все же показалось. Человек перед ним был любопытным, открытым, болтливым и крайне человечным. В мафии таких людей не было. Тсуна поднялся и быстро расстелил свою постель, пока итальянец допивал напиток. Хотелось, чтобы время прошло как можно быстрее. Выпив чай, Реборн поставил чашку на стол плацкарта рядом, а сам разложил свою постель, застелил и лег, намереваясь уснуть.

Когда сон почти сморил Реборна, сверху неожиданно спустилась растрепанная голова шатена, сверкающего довольным взглядом:

— И все же не ожидал, что буду ехать с самым лучшим киллером на одной боковушке! Приятных снов, Реборн.

И спрятался наверху.

У Леони сна теперь не было ни в одном глазу. Этот юнец!

Пистолет был недалеко — спрятан в кармане. Не был бы это поезд — Реборн избавился бы от мальчишки, который так неожиданно узнал его. Лежа снизу, мужчина терроризировал чужую полку и продумывал план по устранению лишнего болтливого рта. По прошествии почти часа чувство прожигающего взгляда надоело Тсуне, он снова свесил голову вниз и укоризненно посмотрел на мужчину:

— Стоит быть осторожнее, Реборн. Ты ведь все еще не понял, кто перед тобой. А у меня большая _семья_. Но успокойся, я тебе не враг.

— А кто же? — изогнул бровь итальянец.

— Ммм. Будущий босс, — самоуверенно произнес юноша. — На меня будет работать веселее и интереснее, чем на Джессо, обещаю.

Как будто вот такие смазливые молодые боссы вообще могли что-то предложить Реборну. Некоторые пытались расположить к себе киллера телом, но этого всегда было недостаточно. Леона закатил глаза и вскинул фак, прекратив изображать из себя вежливого человека.

— Скройся, Савада. Я не собираюсь разговаривать с самоуверенным мальчишкой.

Тсуна рассмеялся:

— Ты будешь удивлен, когда поймешь, кто я, — и снова исчез наверху.

Повернувшись к окну, Реборн прикрыл глаза и попытался снова уснуть. Вместо этого его мозг перебирал все семьи, которые мужчина знал, и пытался сопоставить имеющиеся данные. Их было достаточное количество, чтобы понять, кем был Тсунаеши, но это улыбчивое открытое лицо сбивало с толку Леони.

До вечера они ехали молча. Возможно, Саваде даже удалось поспать. А после юноша проголодался и спустился вниз, присев рядом с киллером.

— Давай поедим? — предложил бодро Тсуна. — Потом подумаешь обо мне, Реборн. Я ужасно голоден. Уверен, ты тоже.

— Ты очень самоуверен, — резко произнес мужчина и развернулся лицом к соседу по боковушке. — Не расслабляйся.

— Ты не причинишь мне вреда, — подмигнул Савада. — И не волнуйся, это не самоуверенность. У меня есть основания, чтобы так полагать.

— Какие же?

Шатен загадочно улыбнулся:

— Интуиция.

Киллер фыркнул:

— Вонгола недоделанный.

— Так что, поедим?

И вот через несколько минут мужчина уже сидел за столом, кушая батончики, бутерброды и запивая все это чаем, а шатен обедал резко пахнущей лапшой быстрого приготовления. Мысль о том, что таким образом обедает один из боссов мафии, была крайне смешной на взгляд Леони.

— Мне надо сыграть в угадай-ку?

Савада поднял взгляд от еды и пожал плечами.

— Не обязательно. Все проще, чем тебе кажется, но ты пока не признаешь во мне главу семьи, поэтому не можешь никак собрать все воедино.

Безмятежности и спокойствию азиата можно было только позавидовать. Кстати, об этом!

— Я не информирован о семьях якудз.

— Мой дом — Италия, — пространно отозвался Савада. — Моя мама японка, но я итальянец по крови.

— А говоришь с акцентом.

— Итальянский я учил поздно, — признался юноша. — Раньше хватало японского.

Значит, Савада был полукровкой, который переехал в Италию либо уже будучи боссом, либо незадолго до этого события, более того, он был молодым, а семья его была большой. Покоя также не давали фразы про интуицию, Джессо (Леони не афишировал своих временных боссов, не желая подставляться лишний раз) и про будущего босса. Пока Реборн смаковал известные данные, в голове юного босса возникла идея:

— Знаешь, мы ведь тут Рождество встретим. Может, отпразднуем?

Предложение Савады было, откровенно говоря, внезапным. Реборн задумался. Настроение его уже было испорчено, планы пошли прахом, а через несколько часов вся Италия должна была собраться за столом, обмениваясь подарками, а после пускать шумные фейерверки… В поезде не было гирлянд или мишуры, не пахло рождественскими напитком и деревом*, поэтому мужчина сомневался, что удастся отпраздновать как следует праздник.

Киллер вернулся мыслям о личности шатена, перебрав еще несколько раз известные факты. И тут до него дошло! Интуиция и молодой босс!

— Да ты смеешься надо мной? — обронил удивленно Реборн.

Он был так прав, когда отпустил ироничный комментарий про Вонголу! Этот мальчишка… Это он — тот самый пугающий новый босс Вонголы, о котором не смолкали речи с самой церемонии принятия титула?

Тсуна, словно прочитав мысли в чужих темных глазах, покачал головой:

— Нет, это было бы опрометчиво. Ты ведь понимаешь, что экстраординарные заявления требуют экстраординарных доказательств?

— Тсунаеши-доно, — припомнил Реборн задумчиво. — Но фамилию никто не называет, поэтому я не подумал об этом и…

Тут киллер умолк, нахмурившись. По забавному стечению обстоятельств он ехал в одном поезде с человеком, который был довольно силен. Теперь то легкое предсказание всего лишь одного движения итальянца не казалось странным — интуиция Вонголы была чем-то феноменальным, выходящим за рамки человеческого понимания. Но что теперь? Величайший киллер современности и влиятельнейший человек преступного мира ехали вместе. Более того, шатен сиял доброжелательной улыбкой и совсем не выглядел угрожающим, что пугало даже больше осторожного обычно киллера. Самые страшные люди — те, от кого не исходит жажда крови. С этой теплой улыбкой Савада вполне мог устранить любого на пути своей семьи.

— Ты сразу меня узнал?

— Ну, было бы трудно этого не сделать, — рассмеялся Вонгола. — Мы ведь уже встречались на собраниях.

— Ты был в тени.

— Как босс я не желаю всем светить своим лицом. Его знают мои враги. Этого достаточно.

— Значит, я не враг? — хмыкнул итальянец. Карие глаза посмотрели как-то лукаво на мужчину.

— Я интересуюсь тобой по другим причинам.

Реборн присвистнул:

— Это можно расценивать как флирт?

Савада пожал плечами и не ответил на эту фразу ничего, переключая внимание Леони на предыдущую тему:

— Так что насчет Рождества? Отпразднуем тут?

— Нет. Поднимайся к себе на полку, — отрезал Реборн. — Я не праздную с теми, кого однажды придется убить.

— Отличный повод тогда все же отпраздновать. Своих боссов не убивают.

Как будто итальянец собирался вставать в подчинение к Вонголе после Джессо.

— Я подарок тебе приготовил, — добавил Тсуна.

И теперь Реборну стало просто… _любопытно_. Если Савада приготовил подарок, значит ли это, что тот спланировал их поездку? Или это было еще одно проявление чудесной интуиции? Но даже если так, зачем вообще делать подарок кому-то, кто не входит в твою семью? Леони многое хотел спросить, но Тсуна встал, потянувшись наверх к вещам, а его джемпер легко задрался, оголяя подтянутый живот. Мысли итальянца перетекли к вещам менее приличным, но более интересным. Если на некоторое время отвлечься от того, кем являлся Тсуна, он был очень привлекательным полукровкой с красивым и наверняка сильным телом. Оценивающий взгляд Реборна вряд ли остался незаметным, но когда юноша вернулся на место, он никак это не прокомментировал. Вместо этого Савада протянул киллеру легкую красивую коробку.

— У меня нет никакого подарка дону Вонголы, — заметил Леони, не сводя взгляда с протянутой коробочки.

— Мне достаточно будет твоего согласия отпраздновать Рождество вместе в этом вагоне.

Это было странной, довольно дешевой, на взгляд киллера, платой, но вполне допустимой.

— Согласен.

Итальянец потянулся за подарком, но Тсуна прижал коробочку к себе, сверкнув глазами:

— В полночь откроешь.

— Надеюсь, обойдемся без песенок?

— Даже не надейся, Реборн. Это было бы слишком просто.

Даже не обладая знаменитой интуицией Вонголы, Леони понял, что простое предложение было немного изощреннее, чем ему казалось на первый взгляд.

— И каким же образом надо праздновать Рождество с Вонголой?

— Для начала нужно будет надеть мишуру на шею, — Тсуна мастерски игнорировал скептический взгляд своего собеседника, медленно загибая пальцы. — Следом — спеть рождественские песни за глинтвейном, дождаться полуночи, обменяться подарками…

— У тебя есть глинтвейн?

— Термос — настоящее чудо! — рассмеялся Савада.

— А что же входит в обмен подарками? У меня ничего нет, и ты сказал…

— О, не беспокойся за это, Реборн. Я отдам свой подарок тебе и ничего более.

Как бы искренне ни говорил Тсунаеши, Леони не верил ему ни на миг. Мужчина был уверен: в голове его неожиданного попутчика явно была какая-то шальная мысль, которую тот намеревался осуществить. Что ж, некоторая неопределенность привносила интереса. Поездка, которая сначала была похожа на сплошную пытку, сейчас уже была не такой раздражающей и тягостной.

Вонгола убрал свой подарок на сетку позади, а после снова поднялся, начав копаться где-то в своих вещах. Спустя некоторое время на шею Леони опустилась пестрая красная мишура, щекочущая шею, а на Саваде была синяя. До Рождества было еще несколько часов, но Тсуна решил накинуть пестрое украшение сейчас, а потом включил на телефоне рождественские песенки, не смущаясь посторонних людей. Рассматривая Тсунаеши, Леони не мог избавиться от мыслей, что происходящее очень похоже на свидание в сомнительной обстановке. Мог ли босс Вонголы по-настоящему интересоваться киллером? Если да, то как давно? И как много было продумано заранее в этой поездке?

Савада был не единственным, кому хотелось устроить праздник в вагоне: люди начали шуметь и включать песни, а проводник пообещал не гасить свет как можно дольше. Смех и людской гам были напоминанием о Рождестве в Риме, где люди гуляли всю ночь напролет, пускали салюты и казались для всех родными.

— Тебе ведь это нравится, — заметил Тсуна в какой-то миг, когда сам Леони уже был в своих мыслях. Киллер пожал плечами и не стал ничего говорить. На стол опустился термос, который Савада легко открыл. Запахи корицы и гвоздики наполнили воздух последним рождественским штрихом. Разлив глинтвейн по чашкам, молодой босс улыбнулся итальянцу:

— Давай отпразднуем не только Рождество, но и эту встречу.

Реборн закатил глаза и кинул:

— За встречу.

Напиток был горячим и насыщенным. Специи и фрукты, добавленные в явно дорогое вино, отлично дополняли вкус напитка, не вызывая желания поморщиться. Глинтвейн не был резким, что радовало мужчину.

— Tu scendi dalle stelle, o Re del cielo*, — фальшиво запел вдруг Тсунаеши, отчего киллер чуть не подавился напитком.

— У тебя нет слуха. И голоса. Это просто ужасно звучит, ты в курсе?

— Разве в Рождество поют ради красоты песни? — улыбнулся шатен. — Я всего лишь наслаждаюсь музыкой и песней.

— У тебя сильный акцент.

— Если я начну петь на японском, ты не сможешь мне подпевать.

Сначала Леони захотелось утереть нос мальчишке и сказать, что он вообще-то владеет японским свободно, но Савада так искренне пытался петь итальянскую песенку, не стесняясь своей откровенной фальши, что мужчина просто промолчал. Время с глинтвейном умчалось вперед так быстро, что Реборн искренне удивился, когда Тсуна протянул ему коробку обратно, громко поздравив:

— С Рождеством!

Любопытство, которое было весьма умело подогрето, заставило киллера нетерпеливо распаковать легкую коробку. В какой-то миг итальянец даже подумал, что это не подарок, а глупая шутка: распакует коробку, а там ничего нет или напихано бумаги. Вопреки ожиданиям, в руках Реборна оказалась аккуратная темная шляпа с оранжевой лентой у основания — точная копия последнего испорченного на задании фирменного головного убора мужчины.

— Ты…

Тсуна перегнулся через стол и радостно повторил:

— С Рождеством!

А после поцеловал киллера в уголок губ и сел обратно, сияя улыбкой. Мужчина надел шляпу и закатил глаза. Намерения Савады стали прозрачнее некуда. Этот мальчишка… Реборн схватил Тсуну за руку и дернул резко на себя, чтобы поцеловать страшного и ужасного босса Вонголы самому:

— Мог бы просто попросить, — выдохнул киллер в чужие губы после короткого поцелуя и отстранился. Что бы ни хотел возразить парень напротив, он не смог вымолвить ни слова. Кто бы подумал, что всегда сдержанный, излишне вежливый Вонгола, тщательно скрывавший свое лицо в тени, умел так краснеть и смущаться?

— Тогда я…

— С Рождеством, — хмыкнул Леони.

Савада подскочил и бодро взобрался на верхнюю полку, уткнувшись лицом в жиденькую подушку. Он до последнего старался держать себя в руках и делать вид собранного и невозмутимого босса, затеявшего игру в кошки-мышки, но правда была в том, что перед этим человеком Тсуна не мог быть тем, кем обычно притворялся. Реборн захватил все его мысли еще в момент их первой встречи. Савада был одержим пылким и наглым итальянцем и больше всего ждал окончания контракта с Джессо. Вонгола хотел, чтобы лучший в мире наемный киллер служил его семье. И принадлежал ему.

Реборн разложил вновь свою постель и улегся с довольной улыбкой, позабыв о всяком чувстве раздражения, которое сопровождало его при посадке на поезд. Теперь мужчина смотрел на чужую полку с любопытством и желанием позадирать мальчишку, но решил в этот раз сдержаться. Еще успеет. Что там говорил этот самоуверенный Тсунаеши насчет работы поинтереснее и веселее?

Постепенно вагон стал засыпать, покончив с символическим празднованием Рождества. Под мерное покачивание поезда сморило и Реборна, который так и задремал в своей новой, весьма неплохой шляпе.

Савада, поглощенный собственными мыслями, никак не мог уснуть. Было ясно, что у киллера уже не было никаких вопросов к своему «случайному попутчику». Робко юноша свесил голову вниз, чтобы посмотреть на своего соседа, а после сам легко и бесшумно спустился, убедившись, что мужчина уснул.

«Это ведь такая ночь, — убеждал себя мысленно Тсунаеши. — Я все же босс Вонголы, разве должен я так осторожничать? Я ведь могу себе позволить немного… Позволить немного… Да?»

«Конечно, можешь», — весело думал неспящий ни разу Леони, когда Савада устраивался на нем сверху, положив голову на грудь киллеру.

***

Джессо уже засыпал, когда до него долетело короткое сообщение.

_«Спасибо за билет, Бьякуран»._

Мужчина фыркнул и погасил экран телефона.

— Будешь должен, Тсунаеши-кун.

**Author's Note:**

> Леони* — по моим хэдам фамилия у Реборна такая. И да, соррян, без Леона в ау.  
> Рождественский напиток и дерево* — глинтвейн и елочка :з  
> Tu scendi dalle stelle, o Re del cielo* — слова итальянской рождественской песенки, которую мне в числе первых выдал Гугол, в ней главное — слово небо (cielo). :D


End file.
